


We the lit fam.

by Lil_Peanut, SoleilMeansSun



Series: DDLC [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, DDLC Chat, DDLC Group Chat, DDLC au, F/F, Gen, Group chat, chat, ddlc - Freeform, idk what else to add, is that even what you call that?, it’s almost 2AM, no one died au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Peanut/pseuds/Lil_Peanut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleilMeansSun/pseuds/SoleilMeansSun
Summary: Honestly, DDLC chat fic train reck.Wait, where have I heard that before..?Okay, semi serious time.It’s almost 2AM when I’m posting the 1st chapter of this, and, I’m not sure if this is really funny? I honestly don’t know, dude.Also, I’m not gonna use the BIG text and stuff, since that was a pain in the ass to do.Oh yeah! This work is JUST texting.
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuri, Sayonika - Relationship
Series: DDLC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879432
Comments: 21
Kudos: 49





	1. Moof, ;-D, And Dujny.

**Author's Note:**

> CHEESEBURGER = MC
> 
> Monika = .......Monika.
> 
> Cupcake = Natsuki 
> 
> Sunshine = Sayori
> 
> Teacup = Yuri
> 
> Notes for end since ao3 won’t let me put end notes on this chapter:  
> “I swear, if I see a comment here that has either a Moof, Dujny, or nose emoticons, I will kill you all.”
> 
> -Self aware Natsuki.

Monika has created the group chat: “Lit club”  
Monika has added “Cupcake”, “Teacup”, “Sunshine”, And “CHEESEBURGER” to the “Lit club”.

[Cupcake]: Oh come on, why don’t YOU get a nickname?!

[Monika]: Cause I created this group chat. And btw, do you like your nickname? ;-)

[Cupcake]: Okay, first of all, DO NOT use nose emoticons. Especially winking ones. And second, NO. I. DO. NOT.

[Sunshine]: Jeez, Natsuki, I kinda like nose emoticons :-)

[Cupcake]: N o .

[CHEESEBURGER]: :-)

[Teacup]: :-)

[Monika]: :-)

[Sunshine]: ;-)

[Cupcake]: I hate you all.

[Sunshine]: :-(

[Cupcake]: STOP!

[CHEESEBURGER]: :-(

[Teacup]: :-(

[Monika]: ;-(

[Cupcake]: OMG. STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[CHEESEBURGER]: Jeez, CUPCAKE, that’s a LOT of exclamation points.

[Cupcake]: Monika, why did you even start this chat in the first place??

[Monika]: Oh right! Well, I just thought we could all.. idk.. hang out? And discuss some things about the club of course.

[Cupcake]: Well, can you at least change my nickname?!

[Monika]: No.

[Monika]: Actually... sureeee... ;-D

[Cupcake]: Fuck your stupid nose emoticons.

Monika has changed “Cupcake”’s nickname to “;-D”

[CHEESEBURGER]: Monika, you are genius.

[;-D]: Oh, fuck all of you.

[Sunshine]: XD

[Sunshine]: Honestly kinda sounds like a Moof.

[Sunshine]: Oops, *Mood

[Monika]: M o o f .

[CHEESEBURGER]: M o o f .

Monika has changed “Sunshine”’s nickname to “Moof.”

[Moof.]: Guys, it’s not actually that dujny...

[Moof.]: Omg!! Funny***

[Monika]: Dujny.

[CHEESEBURGER]: Dujny.

[;-D]: Dujny.

[Monika]: This whole chat is a freaking mess.

[Teacup]: Dujny.


	2. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), VR, and Autocorrect.

Sayori has created the group chat “Every1 but Moni”  
Sayori has added “InsertNameHere”, “Natsuki”, And “Yuri” to “Every1 but Moni”

[Sayori]: Has anyone seen Monika?

[Insertnamehere]: nope. Sorry Sayori.

[Natsuki]: Actually, I was just talking to her esarilee

[Natsuki]: Ugh, Earlier*

[Insertnamehere]: Esarilee.

[Sayori]: Can you NOT right now?

[Insertnamehere]: jesz, sorur

[Insertnamehere]: Sorry, I was typing too fast. Jeez Sorry*

[Natsuki]: xd lmaoooo

[Sayori]: Guys.. come on...

[Natsuki]: Sayori, are you alright??

[Sayori]: I just.. got into a fight with her yesterday and I haven’t seen her at all today.

[Natsuki]: Aww, I’m sorry, Sayori. :c

[Sayori]: Natsuki...

[Sayori]: OMG, I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU P, IN A MILLION YEARS EVER SAW THT TO MEEEEE

[Insertnamehere]: I’m guessing.p what you were trying to say was: “OMG I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU, IN A MILLION YEARS EVER SAY THAT TO MEEEEE” ;-P

[Natsuki]: Ew, no emoticons like that.

[Sayori]: Urrr.. alight.

[Sayori]: Alright ZOMBIE*

[Sayori]: omg, how did it autocorrect that to “Alright ZOMBIE”????

[Natsuki]: lmaooooooo

[Insertnamehere]: Lol. We are all messing up on our spelling. XDYGNIOPYEG

[Insertnamehere]: wtf, autocorrect????

[Natsuki]: LMAOOOO XDDDDDD

[Natsuki]: oh, shit, I woke Yuri. I was laughing too hard ;-;

[Yuri]: Oh my! Do you know if Monika is okay?

[Sayori]: I have no idea...

[Sayori]: Wait a minute.........

[Sayori]: Omg, Monika is just playing VR. XD

[Natsuki]: OMGGG XDDDDDD

[Yuri]: Um, brb. I think Natsuki is laughing a little too hard....

[Insertnamehere]: wait, why are you two in the same roommmmm...? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[Sayori]: ooooooooooo~!

[Natsuki]: F

[Natsuki]: U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I’m really enjoying writing these.


	3. Cookies, Blaming, and Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again.
> 
> Monika = Monika
> 
> SuspectN = Natsuki
> 
> SuspectY = Yuri
> 
> SuspectMC = MC
> 
> SuspectS = Sayori

Monika has created the group chat “COOKIE ROBBER”  
Monika has added “SuspectS”, “SuspectN”, “SuspectY”, And “SuspectMC”

[Monika]: Guys

[Monika]: Where

[Monika]: Are

[Monika]: MY FREAKING COOKIES?!?!??!?!?!??!

[SuspectN]: How tf would I know?!??

[SuspectMC]: Monika, I think it was Sayori.

[SuspectMC]: I HAVE PROOF!!

[Monika]: Hmmmmm, show me the proof.

[SuspectMC]: <Insert picture of Sayori eating a cookie here>

[SuspectS]: HEYY!!! >:-C

[SuspectN]: Okay, That takes the cake for the worst nose emoticon that I’ve seen y’all use so far.

[SuspectS]: Nah, I’m not that hungry. :-p

[Monika]: GUYS!

[SuspectY]: Sorry Monika, I have no clue for where your cookies could be.

[SuspectN]: YURI!!! OMG!!!

[Monika]: ???

[SuspectN]: ITS YURI! IM SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO HER AND SHES EATING YOUR COOKIES!!!

[SuspectY]: Whaaa?? No 8m not!!

[SuspectY]: I’m*

[SuspectY]: Natsuki, you’re not even sitting next to me.

[SuspectMC]: Yuri, monikas coming for you.

[SuspectY]: ITS NOT ME, I PROMISE!!!

[SuspectS]: hehehhehe! >;-)

[SuspectMC]: ????

[SuspectN]: Tf??

[SuspectY]: What??

[SuspectS]: IT WAS ME ALL ALONG!!!!!!!!

Monika has kicked “SuspectS” From “COOKIE ROBBER”

[SuspectN]: lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I love peanut butter cookies.
> 
> And now I’m hungry-


	4. Boredom, Sleep, & the RETURN

Chat: The lit fam

[;-D]: Guys, I’m so fuckin bored rn

[Monika]: Yiu should go to sleep. It’s 2:00 PM right now, Natsuki.

[Monika]: You*

[;-D]: I’m not tired thooooo

[Monika]: Too bad.

[;-D]: Just talk to meeeeeeeee

[Moof]: Uh, is Nat okay?

[Monika]: idk

[;-D]: I’m fine. I’m just boreddd

[Moof]: Nat, I’m sorry, but you need to go to sleep.

[Moof]: Actually, we ALL need to go to sleep

[;-D]: noooooooo

[Monika]: Nope, I agree with Sayori.

[Moof]: Now stop texting or I’ll be up all night hearing my phone ding.

[Monika]: You know you can turn that off...?

[Moof]: Wait, you can?!??!

[Monika]: Yeah.

[;-D]: Guys, I’m STILL bored

[Monika]: No one fuckin cares.

[;-D]: •^•

[;-D]: THIS IS CHILD ABUSE

[;-D]: wait-

[Monika]: Lol, So you’re a child?

[;-D]: NO WAIT THATS NOT WHA5 I MEANT

[;-D]: I PRO’ISE

[Moof]: •~•

[Monika]: Sureeeee Natsuki..

[;-D]: Ugh, I hate all of you

[Moof]: :-c

[;-D]: SAYIRI

[;-D]: STAOP THE NISE ENOTICONS

[Moof]: The return of the nose emoticons >;-3

[;-D]: OH GOD PLEASE NO. NO. NOOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again that I haven’t posted in a while •~•  
> I don’t have any good excuses. I just haven’t posted in a while and I’m sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;3


End file.
